Rev, Rock and Rumble
by Dragon Star Empress
Summary: When Christy returns to the museum to find massive amounts of damage and no one who can tell her what really happened she's determined to find out for herself and gets a lead that takes her to a scrape yard. At the same time Bee has another run in with Quillfire's quills.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, just what I need, to start another story, but it just wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing it. Plus today is the anniversary of the day I posted the first chapter of the first story I ever wrote back in 2007, so what better day to start a new story. The title really has nothing to do with the story I just needed something, am horrible at coming up with titles and I really liked that rallying cry.

Any suggestions of ideas for pranks and trouble for Bee to cause while under the effects of the quills are welcome.

* * *

"What on earth happened here?" Christy demanded as she walked into the museum.

"We're not sure," one of the museum workers replied, "The fire alarm was triggered and everyone left, this all happened while there supposedly wasn't anyone in the building."

"What about the security cameras, did they catch anything?"

"We don't know, the director was going to check them himself, some guys in suits came in a couple hours after all this happened and the security footage disappeared and the director just says not to worry about it. Maybe you'll have better luck getting information out of him."

"You can count on it," Christy said before stalking towards the director's office.

"Miss. Orr, how was the symposium?" Arthur, the museum's director asked as she walked into his office.

"Apparently not as exciting as things were here, what happened?" she asked looking expectantly at him.

"I don't know exactly, no one was in the building when it happened, but we're all set with repairs and everything should be back to normal in no time. Weren't you supposed to be taking today off after that long trip to the symposium?" he asked.

Christy crossed her arms and continued to stare at him, "Okay, and now the truth, because I am not leaving this office until you tell me who tore up my museum."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth then sighed, "Alright, fine, I honestly don't know exactly what was going on in here, but within a couple hours a bunch of government people showed up, confiscated the security cameras and said if we keep quite they'll pay for all the museum repairs as well as paying off anyone who saw anything to keep quite. And it's not your museum until I retire."

"And you agreed to it?" Christy asked in disbelief.

"The museum could hardly pay for repairs for this level of damage and going through the insurance would have been a nightmare since we don't know exactly what caused the damage."

"Fine, I'll keep it quite too, but I want to know what you found on the security footage," Christy told him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Arthur said.

"Tell me anyways."

"I only got through a little of the footage before it was confiscated, but it looked like giant robots, possibly being assisted by two people, a man and probably a boy," he told her.

"Do we know who the people were?" Christy asked.

"No clue, the names they gave to the tour guides were fake."

"Who were the tour guides?"

"Stout and Richards," he replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," Christy said as she turned to leave the office.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

"I promised not to tell anyone about what's been going on here, I never said I wasn't going to find out what's going on for myself," Christy said, leaving before he could stop her.

"Tell me about these two people you were giving a tour to, on the day the museum got torn apart," Christy said as she walked up to the tour guide's desk.

"He said he was an archaeologist who had discovered an idol and he was thinking about donating it to the museum and wanted a tour. We lost them at some point and then the fire alarms went off," Mrs. Stout told her.

"What were their names? What did they look like?" Christy asked.

"The archaeologist said his name was Nevada Fleeber and his partner just said his name was McPlank and was short, looked more like a kid than a-"

"McPlank? Are you sure the kid said McPlank?" Christy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mr. Richards asked.

"I think I know who he was. If Art asks where I am, just tell him I decided to go ahead and take the day off like I had originally planned," she said before leaving the museum.

A while later Christy headed out of town, if she was right, she knew exactly who McPlank was, she had given him the name herself.

It had been several years earlier when she was giving tours of the museum to a class of first graders, one of them in particular was completely ignoring the tour, too busy playing with a hand held gaming devise. When the other kids were playing in one of the interactive areas she asked him if he was having fun.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun, I'm bored stiff as a plank of wood," had been his reply.

"Well McPlank, how would you like to hear a story?" she had proceeded to tell him and the other students some of the more exciting and adventurous stories of the discoveries of some of the artifacts. By the time she had finished the boy and several other kids were talking about how they were going to be adventurers and archaeologist when they grew up. The next year McPlank the international adventurer as he was calling himself then, was back practically leading his Boy Scout group on an adventure around the museum. He had mentioned that his father ran a scrap yard outside of town and she had stopped to check it out a couple of times, it was more of an outdoor antique mall than a normal scrap yard. She had never stopped by after being at work though. At work she was always very professional, dress suit, her long light brown hair pulled into a bun, a light touch of makeup and, according to most of the people who worked under her, very intimidating. She pulled off the serious professional act so well that most people who didn't know her well didn't even recognize out of her work attire.

Christy pulled into the scrap yard and didn't see anyone, but when she got out of her car she could hear several voices nearby and headed towards them. Before she could get very far Denny and Russell came running around one of the rows of stuff and seemed to deliberately place themselves so they were blocking where they had just come from.

"Hi, I'm Denny, welcome to the vintage scrap depot, can I help you find something?" Denny asked.

"I'm sure you can, I'm looking for some big robots," Christy told him as she walked around, looking at some of the stuff on the shelves and working her way closer to where they had come from.

"Uh, well I've got some toy robots, they're about two feet tall, pretty good sized," Denny told her.

"I was thinking something a little bigger. Maybe I'll just browse around a bit," she said continuing to move towards where she had heard the voices.

"Okay, the really good stuff is over this way, if you'll just follow me," Denny said starting to walk in the opposite direction.

Christy just continued the way she was going, "I think I want to see what's over here," she said before walking a little quicker so she could get around the row of stuff before Denny could stop her.

"No don't!" Denny and Russell both exclaimed.

"Why not?" Christy asked as she rounded the row then froze, "Is that why? Are the cars stolen? They look way too modern for this place."

"Of course not, they were traded for some antiques. There just wouldn't be anything like what you were looking for over here," Denny explained.

Christy walked over to look at the cars for a moment, "What antiques did you have that could have been of similar value to these cars?" Christy asked suspiciously, "Did you steal something from the museum?"

"What?! No, of course not, why would you even think that?" Denny asked uncomfortably.

"Because that's the only reason I can think of for the two of you to go into the museum and lie about being archaeologists. If you weren't there to steal anything what were you doing, McPlank?" she asked turning her attention to Russell.

"How did you know that name?" Denny asked.

"Oh man, you're the lady from the museum, aren't you?" Russell asked.

"Yep, and I want to know what was going on," Christy told him.

"Wait you know her?" Denny asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain later, after we convince her not to have us arrested," Russell replied before turning his attention back to Christy, "We were going to the museum and my dad thinks he's some kind of great actor, so I made him a bet that he couldn't pull off an act good enough to convince the people at the museum that he was an archaeologist, if I won I'd get this game system I've been wanting. That's all it was, we didn't steal anything, it was just a game," Russell insisted.

"Okay and where were you when the fire alarm went off, did you see anything? Any robots?" Christy asked.

"No, we left with everyone else, we didn't see anything," Denny told her.

"Alight, just don't ever try anything like that at my museum again," Christy told them.

"Yes ma'am," Denny and Russell replied.

"Good," Christy said then headed back to her car, she didn't really believe them, she was sure they were hiding something, she just wasn't sure what, for now she'd just have to see what else she could find out.

The next several weeks were uneventful as Christy continued to try to find out what had happened at the museum. Most people claimed they hadn't seen anything, a few admitted that they had seen something, but couldn't say what. Christy had just about given up when a family walked into the museum and asked when the robot exhibit was going to open. When Christy had asked what robot exhibit they were talking about one of them pulled out a cell phone and showed her video of a yellow and black robot with Denny and Russell in front of the museum. Christy got them to send her a copy of the video and told them she hadn't heard anything about it, but would look into it.

That Saturday she headed back to the scrap yard, equipped with the video there was no way she was leaving until she got some answers.

Yet another briefing had been interrupted by Strongarm and Sideswipe's bickering, so Bumblebee had turned his attention to going over their supplies with Fix-It.

"What are those doing here?" Bumblebee asked pointing to a few of Quillfires quills that were sitting out on a table.

"I was just going to take some more samples to try to see if there's any way to make an antidote in case we would need it," Fix-It explained, "It would be good to have one on hand, especially if you get hit again, the way you acted-"

"I know, I was insane, between each of you telling me different things I did, I think I get the picture. It would probably be safer to keep those locked away when you're not working with them, we don't need anyone getting stuck by one of them," Bumblebee told him.

"Oh you don't have to worry-"

Fix-It was cut off as Sideswipe tore past in vehicle mode with Strongarm running after him, firing her gun at him.

"What do you think you're doing shooting at him?" Bumblebee called after her.

"It's only set to stun, sir," Strongarm called back as she continued to chase him.

"I need vacation," Bumblebee mumbled before turning his attention back to Fix-It, "Now where were we?" he asked, then heard a crash behind him, before he could even turn around he was knocked to the ground as a large shelf of stuff landed on him.

"I am so sorry sir," Strongarm said as she started helping unbury Bumblebee, "Sideswipe was-"

"Don't blame me for this, it never would have happened if you hadn't been shooting at me," Sideswipe cut in.

"I wouldn't have been shooting at you if you weren't such a glitch head," Strongarm countered.

And that quickly Bumblebee was left to get himself out of the pile of stuff while Strongarm and Sideswipe resumed their fight, "I really need a vacation," Bumblebee said to himself as he struggled out from under the pile of stuff. As he stood up he tripped and fell, landing on the table where the quills were and let out a pained cry.

"Are you alight?" Fix-It asked.

Bumblebee staggered to his feet and stood there looking dazed for a second.

"Oh no, not again," Strongarm said noticing a quill sticking out from under the armor on Bee's arm.

Bumblebee pulled the quill out before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Get something to tie him up with before he comes to," Strongarm told Sideswipe.

"Who put you in charge again?" Sideswipe demanded.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the day dealing with him after he wakes up?" Strongarm asked.

"Okay, good point," Sideswipe relented, leaving to find something.

"Better idea," Strongarm said turning her attention to Fix-It, "Could we just throw him in a stasis pod until the stuff wears off?"

"That would likely stop the toxin from wearing off," Fix-It told her.

"Uh, Strongarm, where's Bee?" Sideswipe asked returning with a pile of chains.


	2. Chapter 2

Before reading this chapter go to youtube and look up "Transformers Robots in Disguise Sticky Situation" it's a minute and forty second short and part of this chapter will make a lot more sense if you've seen it.

* * *

Christy arrived at the scrap yard wearing a simple t-shirt and denim skirt and no makeup with her hair loose, falling nearly to her waist.

She had barely gotten out of her car when Denny practically ran out to meet her, "Hi there, nice to see you again, I'm not so great with names, but I never forget a collector, antique photographs, right? I've got some nice ones over at the diner," he told her trying to guide her in that direction.

"My names Christy, and yes, that's what I'm usually looking for," she replied as they stepped into the diner, "this time however I was hoping you could help me with a video."

"Sure, what are you looking for VHS, Laser disk, old film reels?" Denny asked.

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me about this," she said pulling out a tablet and playing the video of Denny, Russell and the robot in front of the museum.

"Oh that, we were helping the museum with some animatronics, but there were still too many bugs to work out so they canceled the exhibit," Denny told her.

"You know you're a terrible liar," Christy told him.

"No I'm-"

Denny was cut off when a voice came from outside, "Denny, Russell, somebody hide me, don't let Bee get me!"

Christy stared out the window as a huge robotic dinosaur walked by the diner, it was wearing a saddle, harness and blinders, which was probably why it hadn't spotted them in the diner window yet.

A second later a large red robot came stalking through with a large plastic turtle stuck to his back, "You think you've got it bad? At least he didn't use super glue on you."

Christy just stared at them in shock for a moment before turning back to Denny, "Okay, you want to try the truth this time?"

"Don't have much of a choice now," Denny replied dropping into a seat.

Half an hour later Denny had given her a basic run through of what was going on.

"So, you have giant alien robots living in the scrap yard and one of them is temporarily the equivalent of a kid on a sugar rush," Christy said.

"Yeah, and you can't tell anyone," Denny told her.

"No problem, on one condition," Christy said.

"What's that?" Denny asked warily.

Christy smiled, "Introduce me to them, I can't possibly leave knowing they're here without meeting them," she told him.

"Alright, that I can do, right now though I think they're all too busy trying to catch Bee, but why don't you come back tomorrow, after he's back to normal," Denny told her.

"Sounds good to me," Christy replied as they headed out of the diner.

They were almost to where Christy had parked when Bumblebee came running around a row of stuff wearing a cowboy hat and closely followed by Strongarm. Both froze when they spotted Christy.

Bee recovered quickly, tipping his hat, "Well howdy pretty little lady," he said before transforming just as Strongarm was about to try to grab him. He sped towards Christy, his door opening just in time to somehow manage to scoop her into the driver's seat before he tore out of the scrap yard.

"Don't freak out, you're perfectly safe," Bee's voice told her.

"I know, Denny told me all about you guys," Christy told him.

"Probably means he told you about-" Bee was cut off when Denny's voice came over his radio.

"Christy, can you hear me, are you alright?" Denny asked.

"I'm fine," Christy replied.

"Just hang in there, Bee lassoed Strongarm's tire and as soon as we get the rope untangled we'll be coming after you," Denny told her.

"So you said Bumblebee won't remember anything from now, after the poison wears off?" Christy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Denny asked.

"I'll call you if I need help, but how about I baby-sit for you guys for a while?" Christy suggested starting to grin.

"I don't think-"

"Well we don't care what you think right now," Bee cut in before the radio was shut off, "So you got something fun planned?"

"Maybe," Christy replied, then gave him directions.

A little while later they pulled into an old abandoned racetrack in the middle of nowhere, "So how fast can an alien robot car go?" Christy asked.

"Probably faster than you can handle," Bee replied.

"Well let's find out."

Seconds later they were speeding around the track, "This kind of speed needs some good music," Christy said flipping on the radio, finding a good station and cranking it up.

"We can do better than that," Bee told her and the music switched from his speakers to the loud speakers of the track.

"Totally awesome, how did you do that?" Christy asked.

"The track has a digital speaker system, I just hacked into it," Bee told her.

"Perfect, now the question is can you put on some proper speed to match the music?" Christy asked.

You don't think I'm going fast enough?" Bee asked.

"Well if you were just a normal earth car this would be okay, but really, if you're an advanced alien who can turn into a car and this is all the faster you can go, that's pretty pathetic," Christy told him.

"You just tell me when you can't take the speed anymore," Bee told her before suddenly tearing around the track so fast Christy was pressed back into the seat.

"Oh yeah, this is more like it!" Christy exclaimed.

"Want to fly?" Bee asked.

"What do you mean?" Christy asked then gasped as Bee suddenly turned off the track and drove straight up the bleachers, "Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"Probably and we're going flying," Bee said, shooting off the back of the bleachers.

Christy gasped and gripped the sides of the seat so hard her knuckles turned white. She let out a startled yelp as they hit the ground, surprisingly landing gently enough that she wasn't hurt. Bee never stopped, but hit the ground rolling and pulled back onto the race track.

"You alright?" Bee asked.

"Let me recover from the heart attack," Christy said, realizing she had been holding her breath, she took a couple deep calming breaths then added, "After I recover, now that I know we can live through that, we have got to do that again."

Bumblebee chuckled, "You've got quite a wild side, don't you?"

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, I have this great reputation as being stiff, boring and by the book, it's done wonders for my career, but the truth is it's not really me," she admitted.

"I know what you mean, every once in a while you just need a break to cut loose and be yourself without worrying about what anyone else is going to think of you," Bee said.

"Yep, that's exactly why I'm here with you, it's been a long time since I had someone around I could just be myself with and not worry about what they'll think of my crazy side," Christy told him.

"So do you assume I'm as crazy as you are or are you just not concerned with what an alien thinks of you?" Bee asked.

"Neither, sure, under the effects of those quills you seem to have a crazy side to match my own, but that's just because of the quills. I would care what you think of me, but Denny told me you won't remember any of this by tomorrow, so I can cut loose and no one will ever know," Christy told him, "Now, let's fly again,"

"Yes, ma'am," Bee said before shooting up the bleachers again.

Nearly half an hour later Bumblebee pulled over and opened the door, "Why'd you stop?" Christy asked as she got out.

"Just because I can make myself look like a car doesn't mean I'm as inexhaustible as one. If I drive fast enough, long enough, it get's pretty tiring," Bee said as he transformed then sat down.

"When I came to the scrap yard today I expected to find out Denny was hiding a robot that had escaped from some government research lab or something. I never expected aliens, it's a bit much to wrap my mind around. You're really living, sentient aliens?" Christy said as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, our skin may be made of metal, our veins flow with energon instead of blood, most of us are bigger than humans and we can transform, but we're really not all that different from humans. We have the same basic senses, needs and emotions that humans do," he told her.

They sat and talked a little while longer before heading back to the scrap yard. When they got there Bee pulled in slowly and quietly then drove to a back corner of the scrap yard.

"You afraid of getting caught?" Christy asked as she got out.

"They can't catch me, I just want to have some fun before they realize I'm back," Bee replied transforming then walking over to a shelf and pulling out a couple of buckets.

"What's that?" Christy asked.

"Rubber cement, now to decide what to do with it," he replied.

"You got enough there you could tar and feather a bot. You have any feathers around here?" Christy asked.

"That's a great idea. If there are any feathers they'd be inside one of the buildings. There's a big stand of pine trees nearby, we could use pine needles," Bee suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan, we'll need something to gather them up with," Christy said.

"There are shop vacs a couple rows over, think you could get one? I've scrambled the security cameras in this area of the scrap yard, but you'd be less likely to be spotted if anyone is around," Bee said.

"Alright, I'll do it," Christy said before sneaking off to find the shop vacs.

A while later they returned to the scrap yard with Bumblebee's trunk filled with garbage bags full of pine needles and started setting their trap.

It didn't take long after they had finished setting up the trap for Sideswipe to walk through, talking over his comlink to Fix-It about the security cameras that weren't working.

Christy and Bee watched until Sideswipe reached the perfect spot and Bee triggered a makeshift catapult that flung rubber cement all over Sideswipe, then Christy plugged in a large fan that sent the huge pile of pine needles flying at Sideswipe, nearly coating him in them.

"I figured out what's wrong with the cameras, Bee is back," Sideswipe said before stalking away while trying to get the pine needles and rubber cement off of himself.

"That was awesome!" Christy said laughing after Sideswipe was out of earshot.

"We make a pretty good team, what should we do next?" Bee asked.

"Do they have any paint balls around here?" Christy asked, pulling a paintball gun off of a shelf.

"I think I heard Russell say something about there being some in the shed behind the diner," Bee told her.

"Alright, I'll go check it out," Christy said.

"He mentioned water balloons too, if they're in there, grab those too," Bee told her.

"Okay," Christy said before heading off.

A little while later Christy returned with the paint balls and balloons and found Bee working on a baseball pitching machine, "What's that for?" she asked.

"This will be my gun," he replied setting it down and pulling several buckets of paint off of a shelf.

A while later Christy was hiding in the diner and Bee was hiding behind it, waiting for their next victim. After a little while Grimlock walked through and they attacked, pelting him with dozens of paint balls and paint filled balloons until he ran away.

As Christy was heading out the back of the diner she noticed some buckets and stopped to see what was in them. A little while later she step out the back door of the diner with the buckets and some red food coloring, "So, would it be too mean to make someone think they stepped on me?" she asked.

Bee grinned, "Not if it's Strongarm, I heard last time I got stuck by the quills she stepped in a bathtub of rubber cement. If she doesn't learn to watch where she's stepping she could end up killing someone. Sounds like a great way to scare her into watching her step more often."

"Well then I've got just the thing, they use to use corn syrup mixed with red food coloring to make fake blood for movies and I've got buckets full of expired corn syrup and plenty of food coloring," Christy told him.

A little while later Bee was standing at the end of one of the rows of stuff as Strongarm walked across the other end. As soon as she spotted him she started towards him, "Sir, why don't we go watch a movie," she suggested hopefully.

"I don't want to watch a movie, I'm playing hide and seek with Christy," Bee replied.

Strongarm took another step towards him then froze as her foot came down on a tarp that was laying on the ground and there was a popping noise and red stuff came oozing out from under it.

"No! Christy!," Bee yelled as he ran forward to kneel next to Strongarm's foot, "How could you squish my little friend?" he asked looking up at her, managing to look completely heartbroken.

Strongarm looked horrified as she gingerly lifted her foot, "Sir, I- I didn't, I-"

"Hey Bee, you ready to give up and admit you never would have found me?" Christy asked as she came around the end of the row.

"Christy, you're alive!" Bee exclaimed happily as he raced over to her and scooped her up into his hands, then holding her protectively close to his chest as he glared back at Strongarm, "Let's get out of here before she really does step on you," Bee said before running off.

Once they were a safe distance away and sure they hadn't been followed they both started laughing uncontrollably, "Did you see the look on her face?" Bee asked.

"Like a deer in the headlights," Christy said struggling to regain control, "That was priceless."

Once they had clamed down enough to talk, Bee asked, "Was there any other expired food in the diner?"

"Probably, the place was out of business for a few years before it was brought here," Christy replied.

"Good, I know who our next target is," Bee said heading back towards the diner.

"And who would that be?" Christy asked as she followed him.

"Denny, he may be a nice human, but when his truck died and he asked me to give him a ride to an auction a couple states away I had no idea what a slob he is," Bee said shuddering, "Now, it's payback time."

A little while later they had gathered all the expired food out of the diner around a huge old kettle that was twice the size of a bathtub.

"Ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, pickles, what's in that bucket?" Bee asked as he finished pouring the old, industrial sized jar of pickles into the kettle.

Christy opened the bucket then cringed as she quickly put the lid back on, "I think it's old grease from after they made the burgers," she replied.

"Perfect," Bee said dumping the bucket into the kettle, then shuddering said, "That stuff is so hard to get off and the smell after being stuck sitting in a parking lot all day. Don't suppose there's any soda pop in that stuff is there?"

"No," Christy replied.

"How about the corn syrup, do we still have any of that left?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, there's one bucket of it left," Christy replied passing it to him.

By the time they were through, the kettle was almost half full of quite possibly the most disgusting mix of food Christy had ever seen. Bee rigged it up between the top of two shelves of stuff then sent Christy to find Denny.

Christy went and found him, telling him that Bee wanted to talk to him, but hadn't told her why. As soon as they got back to Bee, and Denny was distracted, Christy got as far away as she could while still being able to see what was about to happen.

"What did you want Bee?" Denny asked.

"You know that ride I gave you to the auction?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Denny asked, glancing around and looking a little nervous.

"Do you have any idea how I felt after that trip?"

"No," Denny replied.

"Let me give you an idea of how I felt then," Bee said triggering the kettle to tip, dumping it's full contents all over Denny, "Good luck getting that off, it took me about an hour to get clean after that trip," he said before practically skipping off to where he and Christy had agreed to meet afterwards.

"Feel better now?" Christy asked.

"Did you record it?" Bee asked.

"Yep, got the whole thing on video," Christy replied.

"Yes, I feel much better and even if I don't remember any of this tomorrow at least I'll have that video to make me feel better about it. Sometimes having to be the ever polite, respectful, representative of your species to an alien planet can be absolutely miserable. Don't want to risk upsetting anyone because if they would tell anyone else and the wrong person finds out we're here it could be a disaster," Bee said.

"What about the others? They don't seem that concerned about it, especially from the way Denny said they were acting that caused you to get hit by that quill," Christy asked.

"Sideswipe and Strongarm and basically teenagers, about the equivalent of an eighteen to twenty year old human and Denny understands that. I'm supposed to be the leader, I have to be the sensible, responsible polite one. As long as we've been here and getting to know Denny I'm sure we can trust him and he wouldn't tell anyone we're here over minor disagreements or if I told what I think of eating habits, but I prefer to avoid conflict with humans as much as possible, I already enough to worry about. Not to mention having to try to come across as confident and authoritative enough to keep the others in line, not that it seems to make much difference," Bee explained.

"And with some people if you don't keep up that, I'm in charge attitude then you lose what little sway you had with them and they start pushing the limits and trying to get away with more and more. I found that out the hard way while working at a museum where I went to college. But as long as you're under the effects of the quill you don't have to worry about any of that?" Christy said.

"Exactly, they'll just write it off as the effects of the quill and won't bother me about it once the toxin wears off. It makes for a nice little vacation from responsibilities."

"But you won't remember getting that vacation once it wears off," Christy pointed out.

"True, but I'll have you to remind me," Bee told her.

"No way, once you forget all this it'll stay forgotten and no one but me will ever know how involved with those pranks I was," Christy told him.

They both froze when they heard Strongarm probably only a row or two away from them saying, "Sideswipe, Grimlock I think I heard voices, converge on the north-east corner and we should be able to get Bee."

"Think we should make a run for it?" Bee whispered to Christy.

"Of course," she replied.

Bee transformed and opened the door for Christy; as soon as she was in he tore away, nearly hitting Strongarm as she came around a row of stuff. They finally stopped, hiding behind some shelves near the command center in time to hear Fix-It assuring Strongarm over the comlinks that the gates were closed and Bee couldn't have left the scrap yard.

"So what now?" Christy whispered as they watched Fix-It organize a pile of spare parts onto nearby shelves.

"Well, there's only one bot left we haven't pranked yet," Bee whispered back then started to work out a plan with her.

A few minutes later as Fix-It turned away from the shelf of organized spare parts Bee reached over from the top of the shelf and pulled a few things off of it then passed them to Christy. As soon as Fix-It had turned back to the shelf, Christy snuck the items over to the table of unsorted stuff.

About ten minutes later Fix-It stopped and glanced back and forth between the table and shelf then went back to work, a second later as Christy was just about to set more stuff on the table she jumped when someone started laughing.

"This is priceless," Russell said between laughs.

"I knew this was taking too long," Fix-It said glaring at Christy, "I can't believe you're helping Bee."

"I- well-" Christy stammered, "He threatened to step on me if I didn't. Denny said he has the maturity of a small child, for all I know he'd really do it," she said then cringed a little when Bee glared at her from where he was still hidden behind the shelves, but then he smiled, winked at her then stepped out.

"I didn't have much of a choice, I couldn't pull that off by myself and begging her to help wasn't working, so I decided to try threatening, maybe I should try that more often," Bee said.

"Sure, like I'm going to believe anything you say," Fix-It said.

"Hey Bee, if you've been dragging Christy around with you all day she's probably starving, it's already after dinner time. What do you say you come take a break while she eats something," Russell said then grinned, "There's a western marathon starting in just a few minutes."

"Oh let's go, don't want to miss the start," Bee said excitedly, transforming he spun a figure eight, managing to scoop Christy into the driver's seat and Russell into the passenger's seat before tearing off towards the diner.

Once they reached the diner and Christy and Russell got out Bee transformed and dropped to the ground outside of the broken window where the TV was.

"I Hope you like pizza," Russell told Christy, "Dad ordered it and then said he's not coming out of his trailer again until the quill toxin wears off."

"That sounds great," Christy replied as they stepped into the diner, grabbed the pizza then sat down at the booth closest to Bee and the TV.

It wasn't long until Strongarm, Grimlock and Sideswipe showed up, and sat down to watch the movie, positioning themselves around Bee so he was boxed in and couldn't get away.

After nearly half an hour of silence Christy groaned, "Did the thing at the beginning of the movie say this was supposed to take place in the early 1850s?"

"Yep," Bee replied.

"They did not have repeating rifles back then," Christy said.

"The military didn't start using them until the Civil War, right?" Bee asked.

"Yes, they had them around a little while before that, but the army didn't want to use them because they were afraid the soldiers would go through more ammunition than could be made. They started using them in 1863, about two years into the war," Christy replied, "So you know a little about earth history?"

"I'd like to think I know more than just a little, I'm fascinated by it, by everything about earth really," Bee replied.

Fifteen minutes later Bee and Christy were still chatting about earth history when Sideswipe suddenly tackled Bee, tying him up with chains and gagging him.

"What are you doing?" Christy demanded.

"If I wanted to die of boredom I would have turned on one of those documentary channels," Sideswipe replied as he started to drag Bee towards the back of the scrap yard where the command center was.

"You're just going to let him get away with tying up your leader like that?" Christy asked Strongarm.

"He's not hurting him and as long as Bee is tied up he can't get into any trouble," Strongarm replied.

Christy gave up and headed towards the command center, passing Sideswipe as he came back. She had just gotten to the last row of shelves before the command center then stopped when she heard Fix-It and peaked around the corner of the shelf.

"You know you're a horrible actor?" Fix-It was saying as he removed the gag from Bee, "I can't believe that everyone else actually thinks that the toxin isn't affecting you as much because they think you've started to build up some type of immunity to it after only being struck once. You're nowhere near as crazy as last time and your memory of previous events is way too good. Most importantly, the toxin only lasts about thirty seconds after the quills have been fired, after that there are only trace amounts left at the core of the quill that can only be extracted by cutting the quill open."

Bee looked absolutely horrified, "The others don't know this though?" he asked.

"Not yet," Fix-It replied, "but, having blackmail can come in handy sometimes, so for now this will be our little secret."

"Fine, whatever you want," Bee told him.

Christy finally stepped around the corner of the shelf and stalked towards Bee, "Uh, Fix-It could you give me a minute alone to try to convince Christy not to kill me?" Bee asked.

Fix-It took one look at Christy, "Wow, she does look like she's going to kill you, just com- someone bigger than me if you need help," he said before quickly leaving.

"You were faking it the whole time? You're not going to forget anything that happened today?" Christy demanded.

Bee gave her a sheepish look, "I was going to tell you, as soon as we got away from the scrap yard this morning. Then that mischievous grin when you told Denny you'd keep an eye on me and you already knew about the quill's effect. I just decided it might be nice to have someone to hang out with, who I could be myself around and have some fun with. I couldn't do that with the others, all they wanted to do was restrain me so I couldn't cause any trouble."

"Fine, I'll forgive you, but if you tell anyone I was involved in all those pranks, they'll seem like nothing compared to what I'll do to you," Christy told him.

"I wouldn't, I promise. Anyways if I admit to remembering you helping with the pranks then I'd have to admit to faking getting struck my the quill," Bee pointed out.

"How did you manage to convince them of that anyways?" Christy asked.

"It was easy, grabbed a quill as I was falling and wedged under the edge of my armor and pulled it out myself before anyone could get close enough to realize it," Bee explained.

"Nice. Well if you ever decided to do it again feel free to kidnap me again, I've had more fun today than I've had in years, and next time, we tie Sideswipe up and make him watch history documentaries all day," Christy said.

Bee grinned, "That is a great idea, you've got yourself a deal."

"Good, well I'll see you tomorrow," Christy said.

"Tomorrow?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, Denny said I could come back tomorrow and be properly introduced to all of you. You know, after the toxin wares off," Christy explained.

"Until tomorrow then."


End file.
